Breaking and Beating
by Gale Ora Doon
Summary: A slave, an empty soul and whore to a cruel master. A lord, desperately in love with his brother's servant. A slave, whose shattered mind finds itself peiceing things together. A lord, willing to give everything he knows to save his heart's desire. Ax/Rox
1. Nothing

**Notes from the crazy author:** _Right, so basically this is my first fanfic EVER! Seriously, and I have never been more nervous. It took me like **checks calender** 3 months just to finish this first chapter, then ANOTHER month just to edit and spell check it. Obviously, I am quite the procrastinator. _

_So, yes, this is a Roxas and Axel fanfiction, with a bit of Marluxia and Roxas master/slave stuff going on. Roxas IS Evin, for all you people going "Where is Roxas?" "Who da HELL is Evin?" And "ZOMGWTFROFLMAO, this is OC/Axel!"_

_Roxas is Evin. He was just broken of his identity and basically can't rememeber a thing about his life before Marluxia took him in._

**Warning!:** _This does contain BOYxBOY! YAOI, GAYNESS, AND ALL TOGETHER ONE BIG SWEATY MAN-SEX PARTY! There, just had to warn you._

**Disclamer:** _I wish I did, but I do not own anything from Kingdom Hearts, nor any of its characters. For if I did..... well let's just say the things it would contain would just be too much for the public to handle. Everyone's brains would explode, except for the truly hardcore Yaoi fans. And even they would suffer blood loss from the massive amounts of nose-bleeds they would have._

My name is Evin, and I am nothing.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Six years, has it really been only that long? Six years since I was found? Feels like I have been in this hell forever. These halls are so familiar, these rooms, I know them like the back of my hand, the beds.....ugh, _**HE**_ made sure I knew them well. But I know this hell has drained me. I can't even remember what my name used to be.

Perhaps after years of being treated like a pet, the humiliation and beating into me the lesson of the NEW me, my old self finally gave up. Even though I don't even recognize that self anymore, he is a distant stranger in my mind, watching how I suffer day by day. With him died everything I once had, including my identity. What was my name? Did I have family?

But I don't need that anymore,_** HE **_made that perfectly clear. _**HE**_ gave me a new identity, the only thing I should ever have to know.

My name is Evin, and I am........

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Nothing.." _**HIS**_ voice rasped in my ears, sending chills crackeling down my spine. But _**HIS**_ heated flesh moving against my back fought with the chills, creating a war of sensations along my skin. "Absolutely nothing, worthless, a waste; thats what you are, Evin." Each name was followed by a painful thrust, pounding into me the insults along with _**HIS**_ painfully large length. It hurt so much, the names and the thrusts inside of me, each defining what I was.

"A worthless slut, a whore, Evin. You're liking this, aren't you? You filthy bitch, you are a disgusting nothing. You know.." _Thrust_ "It's.."_ Thrust _"True."

A rough hand twined fingers into my golden hair, gripping hard to tug my head sharply back.

"Say it."_ Thrust_. "Say it's true."

"SAY IT!" _Thrust thrust thrust thrust thrust thrust thrust....._

I bit my lip against the feeling of _**HIM**_ in me, teeth bringing forth beads of crimson blood. _No. It can't be true. I don't like this, this PAIN. _But even as I finished the thought, _**HE**_ pounded in deeply, rolling HIS hips to brush that small bundle of nerves inside of me.

Almost instantly, a wave of pleasure raged through me, ravaging every fiber of my being with euphoria of ecstasy. A loud moan escaped my lips, followed by another even more desperate as _**HIS**_ large hand snaked around my front to wrap around my length.

"Uhnn....."

"I knew it. You want this, right Evin?" _**HIS**_ mouth was sucking at my pale neck, painfully biting the ivory skin with unforgiving teeth. A rough tongue slid over the offending marks, caressing tenderly even as _**HE**_ thrust painfully inside once more. "You always want this. That's why you can't leave me. You can never leave me."

A whispered wind of words, fluttering briefly by my ear before slipping in to poison my mind.

"I am all you have left, and you will always come crawling back to me… my darling little Evin," a kiss planted itself at the base of my ear, tender and loving. "You _need_ me." The whispered words vibrated against my throat, though they slipped much deeper.

_It was true,_ I thought painfully. _It had to be, why else didn't I leave? Why did I never try? WHY? _But all thought was eradicated from my head in another wave of pleasure. The ecstasy was rising with every thrust and pump _**HE**_ gave me, a desperate heat coiling in my belly begging for release. Pressing my face down into the bed, I gripped silk sheets tightly, feeling _**HIS**_ thrusts increase desperately in speed. _**HE**_ was close too, pounding into me as he moaned over my shoulder. Gasping for breath, he pumped me faster than his thrusts, intent on my coming before him.

"S…..say it…….s-say.. my..name…Uhn!" His sentence was punctuated by a deep low moan, proving he didn't have much time before it ended. With practiced skill, he angled himself deeper inside of me, never skipping a single pounding thrust. Over and over again he thudded into my prostate, over and over again I screamed into the bed, knuckles white with effort of grasping the sheets. "You always….say it…..when.. you come for me…"

"Hnn.." Pleasure coursed through my veins, pounding out of my brain anything that could have passed for words. Colors, flashing before my eyes in bright spots. Heat, coiled tight and spring-loaded waiting for the moment to fire. _**HIM**_, driving into me more and more of the beloved ecstasy, ordering me to cry _**HIS **_name….. no, _pleading_ me.

"Say it…Evin, say my name…Oh god, please Evin…." A hot wetness dripped down my back, probably sweat. But my mind was too driven by the sex to even consider it might be tears. But with one last thrust, hitting the nerves one last time, there was nothing to consider at all.

"Nh.. MARLUXIA!"

Stars burst before my closed eyes, launching me up into a field of white warmth. It felt like I could float here forever in this euphoria, the glowing aftereffect glazing my eyes to the world. I couldn't even feel _**HIS**_ last shuddering thrusts as he came inside me, so dazed was I.

This is how it always was, how it always is, and how it always will be.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

The harsh sound of silence met my ears as my consciousness finally floated down to the real world. Sleep pulled at my lids as I wearily fluttered my eyes open. I lay naked on top of the spoiled sheets, my body the only one inhabiting the bed. Marluxia stood by the side of the bed, already fixing the top button of his scarlet waistcoat. Face cold and impassive, his hands fluttered briefly upward to straighten the ruffled cravat at his throat.

_Where was the master who did this to me,_ my inner voice cried out desperately. _Where was the master who pleaded I cry out his name? WHERE? _But the pleas were pushed down by the repetitive knowledge my mind always knew.

_He never existed._

Marluxia walked briskly to the heavy oak door out of the room, grasping the solid bolt and sliding it over so he could open it. Crystal cold eyes glanced back at me from over his shoulder, a small smirk playing across the steel color gleaming in them.

"Clean this mess up, Evin."

The door huffed a solid THUD as he shut it behind him, blocking out the soft sounds of his receding footsteps. I could only stare blankly at the door from where I lay on the bed, reaching down to pull the stained sheets up over my bruised body. The thought of staying like this, a broken sex slave for one of the maids to come in and clean up for the next use, passed my mind fleetingly. I could just sleep, and take whatever punishment came later for not obeying orders. But it fluttered away as quickly as it came.

No, master told ME to clean. So no one else could. And I can't disappoint my master.

---------------------------------------------------------

My name is Evin, and I am nothing.


	2. Axelei

**Author's Notes:** _Hey guys, amazing that I've only taken a couple of weeks to write this next chapter, rather than four months. Crazy in fact, considering I've been practically dying of strep throat AND food poisoning, both at the same time my major ten page essay for English II was due._

_Crazy_

_Anyhow, this chapter is a 3rd person point of view, but basically an omniscient to Axel. Which means we only follow him around and only hear his thoughts, but we speak of him using "He, his, Axel did…."_

_So we won't be hearing any thoughts from poor little Roxas today, or evil ol' Marluxia._

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Kingdom Hearts, and I never will. **sigh**_

**Warning:** _This story contains extreme Yaoi-ness. Like seriously, so yaoi you wouldn't even be able to handle it. ((For those of you who are stupid and have not crossed to the dark side of the Fan-Girl-Force, Yaoi= manly man smex, boyXboy, sweaty hot gayness, etc etc..))_

"Announcing the arrival of Lord Axelei!"

Emerald eyes opened lazily, squinting at the sunlight pooling into the carriage. The owner of the eyes cast a brief glance out of the small window. The horse-drawn carriage had come to a stop in a large courtyard, directly in front of an elegant, sprawling castle. Running a hand through his crimson hair, he glared ruefully at the other occupant in the carriage.

"Damnit, Zexion, why didn't you wake me up sooner?"

The smaller man glanced up from the novel in his lap, glasses balanced precariously on his nose. Slate colored hair fell gracefully over one of his eyes, leaving the other to stare with calm annoyance at the newly awakened complainer.

"Master Axelei, I'm your advisor. Not your nanny. If you can't bother to stay awake long enough to ARRIVE awake, I suggest you find yourself an alarm clock."

"But Zexxxxxyyyyyyyyyy, you know how sleepy I get," Axelei whined. "And with the long ride I just bore myself to tears…" He punctuated this sentence by a long yawn, stretching his long arms and legs as far as he could in the small space of the carriage. His black waistcoat, just barely fitting his long lean frame, bunched up in wrinkles as Axelei brought his arms above his head.

Feeling something crumple beneath him, Axelei paused mid stretch. He shifted to the side to find a crumpled pile of papers beneath him.

"Zexion! I thought you said you had these in your folder!" Axelei grasped frantically at the sheets in an attempt to save them. Long fingers stretched out the papers, flattening any wrinkles.

"Like I said, Master Axelei, I am NOT your nanny." Zexion reached over to pluck the ruined papers from him. "Besides, before that little nap of yours, you had said you wished to finish it on the ride here."

"Awwww, does that mean I didn't finish it?"

"No, Master Axelei, you didn't."

"Oh god," Axelei let out a frustrated sigh. "Marly will KILL me if his present isn't ready by his birthday."

A small cough from outside the carriage interrupted the conversation. The stagecoach had been standing there holding the carriage door open for quite some time, and was impatient to bring in the guests.

Giving a small nod to the coachman, Zexion stood from his seat, stepped softly over Axelei's outstretched legs, and exited the carriage without a word.

"Damn Zexion, with his damn folder, god damn not waking me up…" Axelei grumbled as he followed his advisor out of the cramped coach. "Letting me crumple the damn papers, then telling me it was all my damn fault…"

Zexion by this time was already standing beside the great oak doors to the castle, slate hair gleaming in the sunlight. "Master Axelei, do you intend to keep Lord Marluxia waiting all day?"

"Damnit Zexion! Call me Axelei one more time and Marly can just have his birthday without me!"

Axelei sprinted the last few yards between them, grumbling a few more 'damns' along the way. When he reached the giant entrance way, his hand swiped out to give Zexion a playful swat on the back of his head.

"It's Axel. Got it memorized?"

"Yes sir. Axel."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well well, you certainly took your time. I hope your trip wasn't too tiring, little brother?"

"No, big brother, it was actually quite pleasant." Axel gave a small smirk. "If you count Zexion snoring like an elephant at every inn we stopped in for the night."

"Oh, Axelei, you are so cruel to your advisor. I would almost feel sorry for him if I didn't know that he just loves you so dearly."

"Hey now, Marly. It's Axel, not Axelei." Leaning back in the comfortable chair, Axel crossed his long legs slowly. "You should know that by now….. but since it's your birthday tomorrow I guess it can slide."

Marluxia waved a hand as if shooing away the matter. "I will only call you Axel if you cease to call me Marly. After all, I am turning 23 tomorrow, am I not? Marly is a child's name."

"Sure sure….. Marly."

"Axelei!"

The brother's continued their light banter, pleasantly relaxing in each other's presence. They were both currently in one of the many studies plotted throughout the castle, surrounded by shelves of books and portraits. Late evening sunlight filtered in through several tall windows, dust motes dancing in the sun beams. A roaring fireplace dominated the far left wall. Black marble scaled its sides and curved to a flat mantle. Seated in front of the warming flames, the brothers sprawled comfortably in leather reading chairs, a small coffee table of deep burgundy between the two.

"Any way, Axel, the trip must have driven you mad. When was the last time you had a strong drink?" Marluxia reached behind his head to undo the tie on his hair, letting it fall free from its loose pony tail. The very pale red hair, so pale it seemed almost pink, hung lightly to his shoulders.

Axel gave a groan as he answered, clutching at his stomach as if in pain. "You know Zexion. Not a single drop to pass my lips if I am even within a hundred feet of him, at least until I am twenty." Emerald eyes looked up pleadingly to Marluxia's steel grey ones. "Eight weeks. Eight weeks of Zexion's horrible snoring, no pretty wenches for the night, and NO liquor of any sort."

"Well then," Marluxia grinned, lifting up a hand. "I suppose we have to fix that, don't we?" Pale fingers snapped, sending an echo around the large study.

Axel gave a small start as a shadowed figure stepped out from behind Marluxia's chair. He had been nearly invisible in the dim lighting of the study, and never said a word the entire time. The servant was small and slim, so he was easily hidden by the back of the large chair.

"Evin," Marluxia said, turning to the boy. "Fetch the brandy decanter from the liquor cabinet, will you?" The slight boy barely nodded his head before turning away. His step was light and quick as he walked towards a large cabinet nestled between two bookshelves. Axel admired him from the corner of his eye, turning his head back to Marluxia.

"Why Marly," Axel commented in a light whisper. "You old rogue you. Where did you ever find such a pretty little thing?"

Marluxia didn't respond immediately, choosing instead to rest his chin in the palm of his hand. He watched solemnly as the young servant reached up into the cabinet to pull down a dusty, round bottle. Only when he began to pour amber liquid into two low glasses did Marluxia speak.

"I saved him, the poor wretch," he stated softly, steely eyes still upon the boy. "I found him, barely 10 years old, broken and dying in an alley. Shattered bones in his leg, a cracked shoulder on his right side, and one of his ribs snapped and puncturing a lung. He asked me for a sip of water." Marluxia smiled. "Poor little fool."

Axel's green eyes narrowed as he watched the young servant in the corner with newfound interest.

"It took at least two years for my best physicians to help him recover. And then another year before he even spoke a single word." A sly smirk graced Marluxia's lips as he continued. "It seems he has a tad bit of amnesia, though. Can't remember a thing from before I found him."

"Not a single thing."

Axel remained silent, merely just continuing his study of the boy.

"So what could I do? The boy followed me around everywhere as soon as he could stand on his own feet." Marluxia waved his hand over his shoulder, motioning for Evin to quicken up with the drinks. "So grateful, he was, he followed my every command without a single peep. After all, I did save his life. Didn't I, my dear little Evin?" Marluxia directed the last sentence to the boy, who appeared speedily with a tray of glasses in hand.

Axel nodded occasionally as Marluxia continued to prattle on, focusing his direct attention on Evin. He had stepped back as soon as the tray was set down, returning to his past position slightly behind his master's chair. Now that Axel was aware of the boy's presence he took a moment consider the small servant.

He was fair haired, blond locks spiking off and glowing softly in the firelight. And though his eyes were of the clearest aquamarine, they seemed flat; empty as he stared off blankly into the room. But overall, Evin was small. Everything about him seemed as if he were made to appear frail. His height seemed to stand at barely 5 foot 2, even though his age was probably around sixteen. Pale ivory skin accentuated the thinness in his arms, and his long delicate fingers. The off-white shirt Evin wore hung loosely off of him, especially in the sleeves. A black vest was the only thing keeping the top from practically slipping off. Gold buttons fitted it tightly to Evin's chest, thinning in at his narrow waist before giving a small flare near his hips. His bottom half was covered by tight navy breeches, showing how dancer-thin his legs were beneath him. So frail….. like a small girl.

_A beautiful girl_, Axel though absentmindedly, barely understanding his own thoughts. _A man could make Evin his 'wife', and none would be the wiser._

"Well now Axelei, a toast!"

Axel shifted his gaze regrettably back to Marluxia, his train of thought irrevocably lost. "A toast to what, Marly?"

"First off, a toast to growing OUT of nick-names," Marluxia stated simply. He reached over to pluck one amber filled glass off of the tray.

"And second off?" Axel leaned forward to do the same, taking the bourbon and holding it gently in one large hand.

"The second… to Evin!" Marluxia half turned in his chair, looking up into the face of his young servant. Evin didn't seem surprised; in fact, he didn't seem anything. His face was one of blank innocence.

"To… to Evin." Axel raised his glass to the boy, emerald eyes locking on strong to azure ones. _To Evin…_

"Cheers!" Marluxia raised his cup elegantly to his lips before downing the amber liquid in a single shot. Axel did the same, wincing as the bourbon traced liquid fire down his throat. Though both of them missed the small voice that whispered feather-soft while they drank.

"To… me…"


End file.
